This Isn't The End
by ShadowCat72193
Summary: Sookie finds herself in trouble. Help comes from a place she would have never expected. The only problem is, they need her help in return. Can she give it, or will even her resourcefulness not be enough to change the tide? Please read and review.
1. Meeting the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the other characters. Only the story plot is mine.**

**As the summary says, this is just an idea I've been playing with for a little while. Just tell me what yall think of it.**

Godric stood looking out in the direction of where the sun was going to rise in a few minutes. He had failed as the sheriff of his area. The Fellowship of the Sun had sent a person into his nest and killed vampires and humans. No matter what he did, humans and vampires never seemed to get along. It was his one goal was make peace between the two races.

The door to the roof opened behind him. He already knew who it was, so he didn't bother to turn around. This was his decision.

"Godric, please don't do this. Please don't do this." Eric pleaded with him, his voice starting to break.

As much as he wanted to make his child happy, in this instance he couldn't do it. It was his time to part with this world. He'd lived in it long enough.

"I'm sorry my child, but my time has come to an end." Godric said in a very passionate voice.

He felt Eric fall to his knees behind him. The sound of Eric's controlled sobs reached his ears. It hurt him beyond anything he'd ever felt.

Godric turned to look at Eric. There were stains from tears of blood running down his fair face. Even on his knees, Eric's head was only a few inches below Godric's chest. He felt Eric's hands ball up in the fabric of his shirt.

"You can't go Godric. This wasn't your fault. It was out of your control. Some humans will never understand us, but a lot of people do." Eric said in a voice that was very unlike him.

"I know my child; however this is where it must end. I have lived my life many times over." Godric said softly like he was talking to a young child, "Please just go."

Eric looked up into his maker's face. Seeing the truth and choice in Godric's eyes, he slowly stood and walked back towards the door. Sookie, having seen the whole exchange, didn't want to give up on Godric just yet.

Godric turned back towards the impending sunrise. Slowly Sookie took a few steps towards the gentle vampire. He heard her but didn't turn around.

"What Eric said is true. A lot of people get along just fine with vampires. You guys haven't been around in the open that long. Things like us trusting you are going to take a little bit of time. It's not going to happen overnight." Sookie said, chuckling internally at her slight pun.

He turned around then giving her a look that said that he hadn't really seen it in that light before.

"I'd never really thought of it as being based off of trust. But you are right. We must trust you as much as you must trust us." He said with a small smile gracing his lips.

He was quiet for a second before he let out a sigh and continued,

"Yet, with the acts some of us commit it's no surprise you fear us. I used to be one of them, the type of vampire that ran around just killing because I could. I have taken many lives just because I was capable of killing."

A single tear snaked its way down his pale chin. Sookie walked forwards and put one hand on his shoulder. With the other hand she wiped away the tear.

"Do you want to know what the major difference is between you and those other vampires?" She asked looking into his eyes. He didn't say anything so she answered for him.

"The difference is that they kill people knowing that it's the wrong thing and will not see the error of their ways. Where as you killed people, but you saw what you were doing for what it was. Even if it took time for you to see it, you said it yourself that that realization comes with age. They will continue to kill and be monsters, while you will realize that compassion is the true key."

Godric let his mind ponder over what Sookie had said. She was right again. What set him aside from the monsters was that he felt compassion.

"Please Godric; give the world some time to mature. Give the world some time to realize the compassion they need to survive." She pleaded just like Eric had only moments ago. It felt like hours ago, when he'd stepped out onto the roof with the plan to meet the sun. Now he didn't think he could do it.

His brown eyes meet Sookie's eyes. That's when he realized that he really wasn't ready to give up just yet. Just then the sun started to peek more around the horizon.

"Thank you Sookie. You have helped me see through the fog."

With that use his vampire speed to escape inside just as the sun came into view. Sookie smiled to herself. She had done it, she'd saved Godric.


	2. Getting Involved

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the other characters. Just the plot is mine.**

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. Hope you like it anyways, read and review please.**

_2 Weeks Later_

They had all returned to Fangtasia in Shevport the day after Godric's close encounter. Sookie and Bill had decided to stay a few nights in Eric's nest before trying to return home. She had gotten a call from Sam saying that things were really weird in Bon Tomps. Something about a creature from Greek mythology was pretty much taking over the town.

Upon hearing that Sookie wanted to return at once and help everyone. The three vampires however didn't like the idea so much. None of them knew very much about this creature, let alone what it was capable of. So they were stuck with Eric for the time being.

Sookie was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called out.

The door opened and Godric stuck his head in. He and Sookie had become good friends ever sense she'd saved his life.

"We are going to Fangtasia. You should get ready. Eric asked that you wear this so you don't attract too much unwanted attention." He said handing her a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved purple t-shirt. Not her normal attire but she'd wear it.

Sookie thanked him, and took the clothes. She went into the bathroom to change.

_Far away in a undisclosed location _

The room was simple but had an unmistakeable beauty to it. All of the fernature was made out of a white wood that gave it a serene look. The single large window overlooked a city that looked like it as lost in time. Most of the buildings were made of white brick or tan wood. It was definetly a breathtaking sight of clear skies and nature, almost like a dream.

Back in the room a very tall man with long blonde hair paced back and forth. Another person sat on the bed watching him pace in frustration.

"I know we shouldn't get involved in this, but if we don't stop that from happening it could be the end of all of us and our world." The sitting one said.

The blonde haired man sighed. He knew his friend was right. If they didn't get involved it could mean the end was really coming. But if they were wrong, then it could help spur things into motion that couldn't be undone. However, they had little choice at the moment.

"You right. The end could be upon us if we don't act now. We have no choice. I leave it in your capable hands to thwart the trickster's plan." He said, then turned on his heel leaving the other person to their thoughts.


	3. Not Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any other characters. Just the plot is mine.**

**My latest chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, just had to finish this thought before I went on.**

They arrived at Fangtasia a little while after it opened. Sookie wasn't surprised to see a bunch of fang bangers and wannabe vampires waiting in line to be let into the club. She felt Bill's hand at the small of her back, urging her inside. Tearing her gaze from the line of people she walked into Fangtasia.

Almost as soon as they'd walked in, Eric told Bill and Godric that he'd wanted to see them in his office without Sookie. She'd been insulted for a second before deciding that it would do her no good. Eric wasn't one to change his mind very easily.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Bill said, running a hand down her cheek. Sookie nodded, so he followed Eric and Godric into the office.

Now all alone, she walked to the bar and ordered a simple Coke. Taking it, Sookie walked and sat down at a table. Even with her clothes she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" a voice asked her.

Something about the voice offset her but she couldn't figure out why. Its owner was a very tall man, possibly bigger then Eric, with grey hair. The grey hair wasn't from age; he appeared to be around thirty. It was just a soft grey color.

"Sure." She said, not entirely interested in making small talk.

The man took a seat right across from her.

"So what is a girl like you doing in a vampire bar?" the man asked. His voice seemed to hold a playfulness to it that was a bit unusual.

She had to bit her tongue to refrain from saying something she might later on regret. What did it matter to him why she was there?

"My boyfriend is a vampire. He's friends with the owner." Sookie said with a hint of irritation in her voice. He either didn't hear it or didn't care.

He laughed at her remark. That made her angrier. She then noticed that she couldn't hear this man's thoughts. Sookie could hear every human in the room but him.

"A good girl like you dating a vampire? That is a surprise." He said, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

It made her curious as to why she couldn't catch his thoughts, it was just white noise. Only vampires were like that.

"I know this might sound weird, but what are you?" Sookie asked tilting her head slightly.

For some reason her question didn't surprise the man very much. It was almost like he'd been expecting her to ask him that. He let out a low chuckle.

"I'm just a man here to find some mischief to get into. That's my job."

That wasn't what she'd been expecting at all. His cryptic answer only seemed to confuse her more. The smile on his face was slightly unnerving too. Something about this guy just didn't add up, and it was making Sookie frustrated that she couldn't find out what it was.

"Sookie."

She heard Bill's voice. Turning around she saw him coming towards her. Sookie turned around to tell the man to leave her alone. He was gone. Looking around he couldn't see him in the bar. However, all around the table smelled like sandalwood and frost.

'Wait, how does frost have a smell?' Sookie asked herself mentally. She felt a shiver of unease run down her spine. That wasn't normal.


	4. Facceoff with Mary Ann

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood characters or any other characters used in this story. Unless I come up with an OC in a later chapter, which doesn't sound like a bad idea... Hhhhmmmm...**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. College English and cross country are taking up all of my free time haha. But I got this chapter written and have the next one in progress. Tell me what you think. Read and Review pretty please.**

Sookie's POV

That man was just plain out weird. For some reason, even though I can't read his mind, I got really weird vibes from him. It was giving me a very bad feeling.

Bill closed the door behind me as I walked into Eric's office. Eric was sitting behind his desk, and Godric was leaning against a chair with a soft smile on his face. As usual Eric's face was blank.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

All three of the vampires froze, going into that unmoving stillness that no human can copy. Sometimes it was the only thing about some of them that reminded me that they aren't human. I decided to take this as a bad sign.

Bill walked up beside me and put an arm around my waist. He usually did that when he thought I was going to over react. This was going to be good.

"After some discussion we've decided that the four of us together are going to go back to Bon Tomps and deal with this threat." Godric said lightly as if he was trying to judge how everyone was going to react to it being told to me.

That led to me raising my eyebrows. I also put a hand on my hip. They thought I was going to overreact to that? Sheesh…

"Why should all of us? Would it be better to just be me and Bill?" I asked, looking directly at Eric.

Much to my surprise Bill answered my question.

"We have no idea how strong this thing is. It could take all of us to bring it down. We already know it's a threat to the people, so we have no other choice."

All I could do as nod. They were right, even if I did want to be away from Eric as soon as possible. Their help as a whole was going to be needed.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Eric replied,

"We're leaving in just under half an hour. If you need anything from my house, I suggest that you go now to get it."

With that said, everyone went there respected ways. I could barely wait to get home. I'd missed it a lot when I'd gone to Dallas. Now I was going back.

No One's POV

_Later that night_

The car slowed to a stop outside of Bon Tomps. Around them the darkness almost seemed engulfing. Eric turned from the driver's seat to look at Bill and Sookie.

"We have no idea what this thing is. All we know is that it has some type of hypnotic power." He said, his cold blue eyes dancing from Godric, to Sookie, to Bill.

He continued,

"We must be careful. There is no time to waste. Let's go."

Using his inhuman speed, Eric as out of the car and yards away before Sookie could blink. Bill helped Sookie out of the car and the four of them headed towards where the creature was said to be.

Mary Ann loved the feeling of having the town under her control. It made her feel even more anxious about what she needed to do. Her lover, her god needed to be awoken and with her again. The shifter was to be her sacrifice.

A small smile played on her lips as she felt the newest guests in the forest surrounding her. They were vampires. She knew that they would be harder to control but where was the fun in not trying.

"Oh, why don't you just come out and join the party. We need some more guests to witness the sacrifice." Her voice rolled over the grassy clearing like a wave, her wave of power.

They were still for a few seconds, as if pondering their options. Another surge of pride filled Mary Ann as they walked into the clearing.

Two of the vampires almost rivaled her lover in age, the other was much younger, and there was a human with then. She felt like something different then human, but her aura was a mystery to Mary Ann.

The oldest of the three vampires stepped forward and asked,

"What are you?"

Laughter shook through Mary Ann's frame. For some reason she found it funny that he knew not what she was. This gave her a bit of an advantage, as well as the fact that they knew nothing of her powers.

In a voice that dripped with her power she replied,

"The all powerful vampire doesn't know what I am? I feel like I should be insulted."

Both Bill and Eric, slightly under her influence, moved to apologize before they caught themselves. What was she doing to them? The smile on her face told them that she knew exactly how they were fighting inside themselves to keep in control.

Sookie looked at the people around her. Most of them were involved in a huge orgy, which made her blush. This had to be this woman's doing, there was no other explanation.

Godric swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat.

"We don't know everything. Please enlighten us." He said in his usual calm voice.

Marie Ann smiled again. They were almost hers and didn't have a clue. She then realized that the human wasn't under her control. Every attempt she made to influence the girl's mind, she was met with a wall of stone. That had never happened before and confused Mary Ann greatly.

Sookie read the look on the woman's face. It looked like she was immune to this woman like she was to vampires.

"My name is Mary Ann. That's all you need to know." She said in her honey sweet voice.

It took all of Sookie's control not to roll her eyes. Did they not see that this girl was fake? Bill, Eric, and Godric were almost lifeless. This was not good.

"You're nowhere near as special as you seem to think you are." Sookie stated her voice hard.

Rage filled Mary Ann. This little human girl had no room to talk about not being special. Her god meant everything to her and no pathetic human was going to change that.

Taking a step forward, Mary Ann prepared to slap the girl across the face. Sookie, knowing it was most likely going to hurt, flinched and closed her eyes. The blow never came.

Opening her eyes, Sookie saw a woman standing between her and Mary Ann. For the first time since they'd arrived Mary Ann looked genuinely startled; that made Sookie wonder who this woman was.

The woman looked back at Sookie, and Mary Ann took advantage of her opportunity. She hit the girl in the side of the head with what looked like all of her strength. Much to both of their surprise the girl hardly moved, let alone made any indication that she was in pain.

"Go take care of your friends and destroy the altars. I'll deal with Mary Ann." The woman said in a voice with an accent that Sookie couldn't pinpoint. Knowing better that to argue, Sookie nodded and ran towards the group of people.

The altars were what looked like wooden towers. As Sookie ran up to one she realized it wasn't going to be easy to destroy these, and the boys weren't going to help her any. She glanced over at the dark haired woman and Mary Ann who were in the midst of a fight. No help from there either.

A deep anger flowed through her. What surprised Sookie was that it came out of nowhere. Bright streams of light erupted from her finger tips and hit the tower making it fall easily. She felt the eyes of every supernatural creature in the clearing land on her.

Suddenly Mary Ann was right beside her.

"How dare you? My god is meant to come and you can't change that mortal." She snarled with true rage. Mary Ann felt her hold on the vampires slipping, but she was too angry that this girl had destroyed one of his alters to care.

The dark haired woman looked at Sookie. Before then Sookie couldn't get past the iron defense in her head, but she let them down to say,

_Follow my lead. If we anger her into a pure rage her hold on the vampires will be gone. I would defeat her myself, however I cannot._

To show that she had heard, Sookie nodded very slightly and the woman winked back.

"So tell me crazy one, what good is this god of yours? He's not one of the stronger of the 12 deities. Why the devotion to a nobody?" the woman said taking a step towards Mary Ann.

Sookie could feel Mary Ann's rage seething off of her like smoke. The vampires out of her control were slowly moving towards them, as not to draw attention.

Mary Ann hissed at the woman. Her god wasn't nothing. After that her mind went black with rage. She lashed out at the woman with her claws. With almost inhuman speed, the woman moved behind her.

"Nice try. Say hello to your 'god' for me will you." The woman almost laughed.

Then before Mary Ann could move to face the woman, she pulled what looked like a bull horn out of her pocket. Mary Ann opened her mouth to scream, but the woman shoved the horn into Mary Ann's chest. Sookie had to cover her eyes from the sight of the blood and the look of pain on Mary Ann's face as she fell to the ground dead.

Bill walked up to Sookie and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't doing a very good job of protecting you." He said, sounding almost angry with himself for falling for Mary Ann's mind tricks. Sookie rubbed his arm to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"What was that parlor trick, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked walking up to them on long lazy strides.

Sookie shrugged as she truly had no idea what had just happened. She looked down at her hands wondering how she'd done what she had.

Dark-Haired Woman POV:

Uuuugggg. He was going to kill me. In the heat of the moment I had done the one thing that I truly couldn't do. Change the course of human events, even if the outcome was very similar. Luckily, the vampires were more interested in figuring out what the young woman had done to the tower. Only once or twice in my long years have I seen anything like what she'd done.

I pulled the horn out of Mary Ann's chest. She might not have needed to die, and that thought made my insides a bit sick. Killing the innocent had always been something I just couldn't do. This woman might not have been what I would consider innocent, but she wasn't truly evil at heart. All of her kind were just crazy.

"Thank you for helping us ma'am." I heard one of the vampires say to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

His accent was softly southern. I'd say he was only around 200 years old. He held out his hand to shake, which I accepted. The other two were watching our exchange with a lot of interest. One was around 2,000 year's old, Roman or Greek heritage maybe. The other was around 1,000 and I'd say a former Viking.

The Roman looking vampire looked at my face like he was trying to decipher a puzzle.

"What was that woman?" he asked after a few seconds.

I sighed, not sure he would know the termanology I was going to have to use.

"She was a maenad. They were, are, crazy women who follow Dionysus the god of Wine. I'm sorry to say that is the end of my knowladge of Greek mythology. "

All three of them where quiet, taking it all in I would expect. In the distance I heard a clap of thunder. That was my cue I guess.

"Sorry, but I have to leave." I said as I started to head the other direction.

"Wait!" the human called after me, "What are you?"

I laughed softly.

"Sorry, I cannot tell you. I've already broken enough rules tonight. If you ever need help, just call out Erica to the skies. I'll be there as soon as I can." I stated simply. All three of them looked at me like I was crazy. Well that was better than them asking too many questions.

I then started to run for the tree line. By the Sky Father, he was going to be pissed at me when I got back home.


	5. No Other Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the other characters unless otherwise stated. The plot is mine though.**

**Ok so this chapter is a lot shorter then the last one, but I just had to get this one out. It has a huge hint at who and what 'Erica' is. Tell me what you think, inspite of its shortness.**

No One's POV

For a few minutes after Erica left everyone was silent, each pondering their own thoughts. This was definitely one of those times that Sookie wished she could read the vampire's minds. Usually it was peaceful, but at that time it was almost unnerving.

Suddenly Eric broke the silence.

"Sookie, you never answered my question." He stated lightly, as if not fully caring what she said back.

All Sookie could do what shrug her shoulders. In all honesty, she had absolutely no idea what had occurred. So much had happened in the course of ten minutes. She had displayed some type of power, Mary Ann was killed, and Erica, who was defiantly not human, showed up out of literally nowhere.

Eric didn't seem like he was convinced with her response, but he let it go.

"So what was that girl? She defiantly wasn't human. Her blood had a very powerful smell to it. I bet she could have killed Mary Ann, as well as all of us without any trouble." Godric said looking around at the people from the town. They all seemed to be in a sort of waking up stage.

"We should leave before they fully awaken. This discussion can be continued at Sookie's house." He continued, and was met with nods of approval from the other three.

The three vampires decided it was better for them to take the body of the dead maenad and hide it somewhere. Sookie was to take the car, go back to Bill's house and wait for them.

For an unknown reason she had a bad feeling about going back on her own. She shook it off, however, and got into the car.

_Meanwhile: undisclosed location_

"You broke the rules by getting directly involved. All that time, you knew and yet you did it anyway." A tall, very strong looking blonde man stated in a voice that commanded respect.

Erica looked up at him from her seat at her desk. He said these things as if she didn't know them already.

"Yes, I did know the risks of my mistake. However, that girl could have died. She is very important in the time to come. If she dies, you and I both know that we could very well lose."

He was stuck at a metaphorical cross road. Take Erica's side and agree that saving this girl would be worth it, which it very much was. Or, have her punished for trying to change the events that were to come. Running a hand threw his long hair, the man leaned a shoulder against the wall.

"My brother has changed enough of the times to make it hard for me to point fingers at you. However, I also cannot do nothing. Why is this turning out to be such a hard decision?" he said with a somewhat shaken voice.

Erica stood and put one of her hands on his free shoulder.

"I put my faith in you to do what is right. This girl is going to need help. Vampires are nothing against what your brother is likely to send after her." Eric stated truthfully.

The man laughed softly.

"It looks like you've made my decision for me. I'm sure it would be in everyone's best interest if you kept an eye on the girl. If she needs any type of help, I want you to give it to her. We are going to need her help in the time to come and she is more likely to give it to us if we can gain her trust."

Eric nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt him pull away from the wall and but his arms around her. In seconds his mouth was over hers. It wasn't a hard searing kiss, but one with enough to show their feelings. He ran his hands down her back in a rhythmic way.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, he stated in a somewhat husky voice,

"I truly love you."

Erica couldn't help but smile, no matter how many times she's heard it.

"I love you too, Odinson."


	6. Not So Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any other characters. Just the plot.**

**Hello eveyone. It's been a long time since I've written anything, and for that I'm sorry. But here is a new chapter and I'm working on the other one at the moment. So please read and review. Thank you all much.**

**P.S. There are some phrases in another language. I will put the translations at the bottom if you want to know what was said.**

**Sookie's POV**

_Next Day_

Compared to some of the things that have happened to me in the past few weeks it was a very peaceful day. Most of my morning was spent cleaning my house. In the weeks I'd been gone it had turned, literally, into a jungle.

There were vines and plants growing up the stairs. All through the living room there were piles of dirt littering the floor. Several windows were broken. It looked like a few animals had been living in my house as well. In the bedrooms furniture was knocked over, and clothes were strewn all over the floor. It was a complete mess. What confused me the most was where it had come from. Something told me that it had to do with Mary Ann. The decor seemed like something she would like.

I could tell it was going to be a long day when the vines broke my gardening sheers. Out of frustration I grabbed an axe and started hacking at them with all my strength. Thanks to all the vampire blood I have taken in lately, it was stronger than a girl my size should have.

Unfortunately, nothing happened. With a sigh, I turned my attention to the dirt piles in the living room. Next to the vines the dirt was nothing to clean up. Now was one of those times I'm grateful that Jason leaves tools and equipment at my house all the time. I dug the shop vacuum out of the shed and took care of the dirt with no problem.

There wasn't much I could do about the windows until I bought some new windows. I had a brief thought of calling my brother to ask him to help me with the windows and the vines. After a few seconds, I tossed that thought out the window. We weren't as close anymore as we used to be. He would more than likely blow me off.

I also thought about calling Terry Bellefleur. But that thought was shot down soon too. He'd worked the late shift at Merlottes last night and had a job. He would have more important things to do then to help me put new windows in.

With a yawn, I sat down on the couch. I decided that since I was kind of at a stopping point I would take a bit of a nap. Maybe an idea would come to me once I got some sleep. Since I started dating Bill I have become sort of sleep deprived. I'll take what I can get.

_Many Hours Later_

I woke to a knocking on my door. Groggily I sat up and looked around. It was around 6 or 7 in the evening I would guess, a bit too early for it to be a vampire. I stood and walked toward the door. Later, I realized that I should have grabbed something I could use as a weapon. At the time it wouldn't have crossed my mind. Being from a small southern town, I didn't even look before I opened the door.

Faster than my eyes can comprehend, a streak of gray flew at me. It slammed into me, causing me to go hurling backwards and fall into the hall table, which really hurt I'll have you know. I looked up to see what it was.

From the silhouette of the thing it looked human. But from closer up, it was easy to tell it wasn't normal. The thing's skin was grey and ashen. All over its skin were infected cuts that smelled horrible, like rotten food. Its eyes were pure white and it was missing hair in huge clumps. What was left of its hair hung limply around its shoulders. Although it was muscled, it looked thin and somewhat lean, like it had been without food for a long time.

Before I could stand , the thing had ahold of me by my hair. I winced, knowing what it was likely to do. With strength that something so thin shouldn't have, it yanked me to my feet and hurled my body into the stair banisters. I wasn't sure if I screamed or not, but I sure felt the pain. If I hadn't taken in as much vampire blood recently as I had, the force of the throw would have broken my back and more than likely my shoulder blades too. Luckily, I would walk away with only a few bruises, for now.

I reached out and grabbed one of the wooden posts that I had broken off with my fall, and struggled to my feet. I wasn't sure what good the wood would do, but it was better than nothing. Pain was burning through my back and I knew I'd be moving more slowly than usual, but at least it wasn't broken. Tearing my eyes off of the creature for just a second I looked outside. It was almost dark, all I had to do was hold off for a few more minutes until the vampires woke up.

I braced myself expecting the creature to come at me. However, it surprised me by just standing there. It opened its mouth and said without moving its lips,

"Tidspunktet der menneskelige rase kommer til en slutt."

Whatever it said sounded like some type of a threat. I lifted the piece of wood in defiance. I was sure I looked ridiculous, but this wasn't the time to worry about something like that.

The thing smiled at my action, revealing rotten and black teeth. It took all of my willpower to prevent a grimace. With the speed that was almost too fast for me to see it came up the stairs towards me. I almost turned to run up them before I remembered the vines that were kind of in the way. So I did what may have been one of the stupider things I could have done and jumped off of the stairs into the hallway.

I started to run towards the kitchen. The axe was still in there, and would make a better weapon then the broken piece of wood. Before I had even reached the kitchen doorway the thing was standing in from of me.

"What the hell do you want? It had better be something good or I will kick your ass out of my house." I nearly spat in its face. I'm not sure if it understood what I said, but it looked a bit pissed off.

I was feeling either brave or stupid, I'm not sure which. Not very much to my surprise the creature reached at me. With all the strength I have, I shoved the broken end of the wood into the creature's torso. It snarled in pain and hit me in the chest. That alone knocked most of the wind out of me. I quite literally flew backwards and hit the ground. This time I know I broke something. It hurt like no other to breath. My eyesight was starting to get blurry around the edges. I knew there was no way I was going to beat this thing, I was just a mortal.

It howled in more pain as it ripped the wooden banister from its chest and threw it aside with such force it put a hole in my wall. The thing came over me and looked down. I knew I was pretty much in trouble, but I wasn't going to go out a coward. With a smile on my face, I used what was left of my strength, and brought my leg up to kick in it the groin.

Apparently even monsters are sensitive in that area. It fell to one knee and growled at me. I tried to sit up but my whole chest and back was screaming in agony. The creature grabbed me by my neck and slammed me back down to the floor. Despite myself, I moaned in pain.

The creature raked its nails across my abdomen. It tore through the skin and started to bleed. Before I could even comprehend how much it hurt, the thing brought its fist down to my face. I felt as my cheek bone and jaw cracked. This time I screamed, and tears started to roll down my face.

My only thought was, 'Where is Bill?'

The creature smiled at me and said,

"Du slåss bra. Det er synd at du må oppfylle dine utgangen lite menneskelig."

It pulled its fist back to strike me again, but the voice of someone stopped it.

"Det er ikke til å skje mens hun er under beskyttele min skapning." The voice said. I was too close to passing out to detect who the voice belonged to.

I felt the monster's weight removed from my chest. I glanced up to see the monster running towards the doorway. With a smirk on my lips I slipped out of consciousness.

**Erica POV **

Why hadn't I figured he would do something like this? By the time I had gotten to Sookie's house she was almost dead. He had postponed the vampires waking up so they wouldn't come to her aid. I had to make quick work of the monster and help her while she still had life left.

The monster came running at me at its full speed. A human wouldn't have been able to see it, but I could. When the time was right, I pulled out a long knife and sidestepped. In a fluid motion I removed the creature's head from its body. That is one of the only ways to kill it.

As it falls to the flood its body turns into smoke and floats out of the house. I run forward to see Sookie unconscious and bleeding. Her heartbeat is faint and getting weaker. Moving quickly, I grab a canteen made of cow skin from one of my pockets. I open it and pored the water all over her skin.

"Vennligst helbrede henne stor herre over luftrommet." I said softly.

After a few seconds the winded picked up slightly. I repeated my request. Then, slowly, the water on her skin started to move around. It flowed over her bleeding stomach wound first. Within a minute the wound was still there but much shallower and no longer bleeding. Flowing over her chest, I heard her ribs grind back into place. Next was her face. The water pushed her jaw back into place and molded the bone back together. Once it was done, it went into her mouth to fix any more internal damage.

"Thank you." I pretty much whispered.

Putting one hand by her shoulders and the other behind her knees, I picked her up like she weighed nothing. The house had an evil influence on it, it wasn't good for her to be in it. However it had gotten there it was going to be a pain to get rid of. Moving at a human pace, I carried her out the door and down the steps. Before I had even gotten across the yard, the three vampires from before were standing in front of me.

"What did you do to her?" the southern accented one snarled, his fangs down and ready to attack me. The other two looked just as ready to protect the human girl.

I looked down at Sookie, who was starting to wake up, then back at the vampires.

"I saved her life. In more ways than one." I stated before setting Sookie on the ground.

**A.N. Well I must leave it here. You will find out what the creature was and who is after Sookie in the next chapter, which will be up soon. For now here are the phrases and what they mean:**

**1. "Tidspunktet der menneskelige rase kommer til en slutt": The time of the human race is coming to an end.**

**2. "Du slåss bra. Det er synd at du må oppfylle dine utgangen lite menneskelig": You fight well. It's too bad that you must meet your end little human.**

**3."Det er ikke til å skje mens hun er under beskyttele min skapning": That's not going to happen while she is under my protection creature. **

**4."Vennligst helbrede henne stor herre over luftrommet": Please heal her great lord of the skies.**


	7. Who are you Really

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any other characters. Just the plot.**

**Well heres another chapter, read and review please and danke.**

**No one POV**

Bill looked down at Sookie. She still had a huge bruise covering the right side of her face, and cuts across her stomach. Just seeing her like that made his chest hurt. It would be the end of him if he lost her. He looked over at Erica. She was standing not far away looking around them as if she were waiting for something. A weak voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"B-Bill." Sookie whispered. He looked down.

"I'm here, Sookie darling. How are you feeling?" he asked his voice full of worry.

Sookie did her best to smile, but it just made her face hurt.

"A lot better than I was. Did you save me?" she wondered aloud trying to remember what happened before she passed out.

Bill glanced at Erica before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't. Erica did."

Then it came back to her. The voice she heard was Erica's. She pushed herself into a sitting position. It still hurt her back beyond belief.

"Thank you. What was it that attacked me?"

That was an honestly good question. I knew I wouldn't get into any trouble for telling her but chances were, being mortal, she wouldn't believe me. However, if he was going to keep this up she would need to know what was going on.

"It was a creature called a draugr." I said turning towards her.

She looked confused, then asked,

"What is that?"

I felt stupid for not remembering she wouldn't know what it was. The blonde vampire beat me to the explanation.

"A draugr is a ghost. Not like a spirit, but a person who lives after they should be dead. They are people who didn't pass into Helheim. I heard tales of them when I was still human, but I never knew they were real."

Both the blonde vampire and Sookie looked thoughtful. I knew that meant that they were going to start asking questions. Such that I wouldn't mind answering but we needed to leave and fast.

"I know you have questions, but we need to get out of her and quick."

They all looked at me like I'd lost my mind. It hit me then that I didn't know any of their names except for Sookie. One we were to safety I'd have to remember to ask them.

"Is there more stuff after me?" Sookie asked her voice small with what I would label as fear.

"As much as I don't want to scare you, lying is worse. Yes, there are more things after you. Some things are even worst. I can protect you but we need to get out of here."

She looked at who I assumed was her boyfriend who nodded.

"Let's go then." She said with a much stronger voice.

_Later In the Car_

**Eric POV**

We were on our way to god knows where and everyone was silent. This girl was avoiding my questions and it was getting very aggravating. I'm a very old and powerful vampire as well as a very handsome man. She should be bowing at my feet to have me speak to her. For some reason however, it wasn't going that way.

"Are you ready to answer my questions yet?" I asked making sure my voice was commanding.

"I suppose I am yes. What do you want to know?" she said.

I formed my questions in my mind.

"What is real name? I know it's not Erica."

She laughed, surprising everyone in the car.

"No it's not Erica. However, I would like to know everyone else's names first. Then I swear I will tell you mine."

**Erica POV**

The southern vampire said,

"I'm Bill Compton."

The Greek or Roman vampire said,

"My name is Godric."

The Viking said,

"Eric Northman. Now who are you?"

I sighed, then replied,

"I'm called Sif."

Even though he was behind me, I could that Eric was staring wide eyed into the back of my head. He would know who I was, none of the others showed any sign of recognition. That didn't surprise me at all.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are the Sif? The Asgardian?"

"Yes, I'm an Asgardian. I'm here because my betrothed's brother is trying to kill Sookie. She is going to play a big part in our future. He doesn't want that to happen so he's trying to get rid of her."

Everyone except for Eric looked incredibly confused at what I had said.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Sookie asked looking between me and Eric.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Eric answered for me.

"That means that she is Sif, the Norse goddess of strength and betrothed of Thor. You are hunted by Thor's brother who wants the end of Asgard. His name is Loki."

Sookie was quiet for a few seconds before she asked,

"What does he look like? Loki I mean."

The question caught me off guard, but I answered,

"He's tall like all Asgardians. His hair is grey. Everything he says is a trick or a riddle. Why do you ask?"

"I think I've met him before. A few days ago in Fangtasia." She said turning to me from the passenger seat, "What will happen if he kills me?"

"It will bring about Ragnarok. The end of the world."

**A.N. I'm using a mixture of the actual legends and Marvel characters for Sif and the other Asgardians. I was reading some of the legends and it doesn't talk much about Sif, so I used Marvel. Anyways, working on the next one.**


	8. The House of Baldr

**Well, I wrote this a little while back but haven't had a chance to upload it. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think :)**

**No One's POV:**

Sookie looked like someone had punched her in the face. Trouble seemed to follow her like a magnet. She had just finished helping take down a church, and now she was right in the middle of a possible end of the world scenario. That was just great.

"He was the one who sent that zombie thing after me?" Sookie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Turning slightly to glance at her Sif nodded. The thought that she was the target of what appeared to be a Norse god, scared the life out of her. Feeling her distress, Bill wrapped an arm around her side and pulled her closer to him.

Eric was still looking at the back of Sif's chair in disbelief. He still couldn't believe that the myths and legends that he had heard when he was a human were all true. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, such as why they weren't there to help when his father, a follower of Thor, was being killed by werewolves. Just thinking back into his past made him almost shake with fury. Sif, sensing Eric's anger, she looked in the rearview mirror at him.

Feeling the tension in the air, Godric broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

Sif tore her eyes from the mirror and looked back at the road.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure yet. But I know a place that might be safe for now. We'll have to be closer before I can know for sure." She said before closing her eyes. After a second she added, "You may want to close your eyes. Most non-Asgardians get sick the first time they use the bridge."

The four passengers looked at her in confusion. Her right hand was in the air behind her head. It looked like nothing more than air, but her hand was clenched too tightly for there to be nothing in her hand. Suddenly, she started speaking in another language.

"Heimdall, vennligst åpne broen for oss. Ta oss til Midgaard hjem Balder." She whispered before opening her eyes again.

Before the others could brace themselves, the car lurched forward like she had pushed down hard on the gas. All of them slammed back against their seats as the car hurdled through a cloud of bright blue light. Sookie closed her eyes against the brightness. For a few seconds it felt like they weighed nothing and was floating in the air. Not giving her any time to savor the feeling, the car lurched forward again and landed hard on the road jostling everyone inside.

Sookie's eyes snapped open at the impact. They were somewhere she had never seen before. All around them was trees and green. Not the swampy forest that she was used to. The trees looked like they were hundreds of years old. It made Sookie think of an enchanted forest.

Sif removed her hand from the air and set it back on the steering wheel.

"Takk, vokteren av Bifrost." She whispered before pushing on the gas, setting the car in motion.

Leaning forward, Sookie opened her mouth to say something to Sif, but the words feel right out of her mouth at the sight in front of them. It was a mansion. The architecture was incredible compared to the houses she was used to seeing around Bon Temps. It looked very different from anything she had ever seen before. The house was Victorian style, painted a medium brown color, with what looked like some type of overlook. From the outside it looked huge.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked, her eyes not leaving the mansion in from of them. Sif smiled and stated,

"We are in New Hampshire. This house belongs to a friend of mine and is a safe place for now. Come on let's get inside."

The car pulled to a stop on the side of the house. Sookie almost feel out of the car when Bill opened her door. This house was incredible. A man came down the side stairs and smiled at Sif. He came forward, pulling Sif into a hug.

"It's great to see you sister-to-be. Is she the one my brother was talking about?" the man asked looking over Sif's shoulder at Sookie. Sif nodded, before pulling away.

Sookie was now staring at the man. He was a few inches taller Eric, with dark brown hair and a leanly muscled physique. Looking down at her, he gave her a genuine smile and held out his hand.

"If you're here I assume you know who she is." He gestured back at Sif, "My name is Baldr. I'm her betrothed's half-brother."

"My name is Sookie. This is my boyfriend Bill Compton." She said pointing over at Bill, who was leaning against the car.

Baldr smiled and waved to the vampires. Bill and Godric waved back, but Eric did nothing. Gesturing for them to follow him, Baldr headed towards the house.

**Sif POV:**

I stood in the drawing room waiting for Baldr to return. He was showing the vampires and Sookie to their rooms to rest for a bit. The inside of the house was decorated like any Victorian home might be; old lighting fixtures, dark medieval photographs, winding staircases. Although I've been here hundreds of times, this house's beauty was never lost on me. I turned when I heard Baldr's footsteps in the hall across from the drawing room.

"How are things at home?" she called out as he got closer.

"Things are as usual, nothing has happened yet." Baldr said sitting down in the love seat couch across from where Sif was standing.

"Fenrir is still in captive, and Loki hasn't been seen correct?" Sif asked turning and looking out the window at the trees.

Baldr was about to respond when he heard Sif gasp. Suddenly she whipped around. The look on her face horrified Baldr.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She turned back towards the window and pointed outside. Baldr looked out at what she was pointing at. Standing outside the protective barrier of Baldr's house was the next creature Loki had sent after them. This was going to be harder than she could have ever imagined.

**A/N: There is a link on my profile of Baldr's house. Hope you guys liked the chapter, please review.**

**Here are the translations:**

**Heimdall, vennligst åpne broen for oss. Ta oss til Midgaard hjem Balder: Heimdall, please open the bridge for us. Take us to the Midgaard home of Balder**

**Takk, vokteren av Bifrost: Thank you, the guardian of Bifrost**


	9. Something Entirely Different

**Hey everyone sorry for the long break between updates. I can blame it on school, but it was also just a lack of motivation. I know that this chapter is short, but I will try my hardest to have another one up in the next few days with monday off of school. Please read and review :)**

Moving in almost a blur, Sif ran out of the drawing room and down the hall. Baldr knew that they had to defeat the new monster before it got any closer to the house. He was sure that the vampires heard their sudden and fast movements which would only make matters worse; all the more reason to hurry.

Before he could even finish the thought, they were out the front door coming face to face with the monster Loki had sent after Sooki. It resembled a man, with thick hair and beard the color of fire. The creature's skin was an ashen gray and similar in texture. Even hunched over, it stood feet taller than either Sif or Baldr.

Upon noticing them, the monster let out a roar that sounded like the crackle of a blazing flame. It lifted the large two handed sword it held and swung it at them clumsily. Sif rolled to the right easily avoiding it. In her roll, she reached behind her back and pulled out her own sword. Glancing up she saw Baldr had rolled to the left and was also brandishing a weapon. Before it could swing again, Sif slid along the grassy ground and sliced at a weak spot in the creature's armor. The monster howled in fury and turned around as fast as it was able.

Both Sif and Baldr knew that the flame like monster was very strong and a hit from them was dangerous even for a god; however, they were very slow and if you timed it right taking one down wasn't terribly difficult. Sif gave Baldr a hand signal to be ready to attack the monster. He raised his sword in acknowledgment, before slowly moving to the creature's side.

"Gi opp deg verdiløs vesen, er det to av oss og du trenger ikke ha en sjanse!" Sif taunted the monster knowing that being considered inferior to Asgardians was their other major quirk. (Translation: Give up you worthless being, there are two of us and you don't stand a chance)

Huffing out through its nose, the monster charged at Sif. Before she could carry out the plan a terrified voice shrieked,

"SIF!"

Without thinking, Sif turned her head to see Sooki and the vampires coming out the door. That second of distraction was just what the fire monster needed. It swung its sword horizontally and caught Sif in the chest. Letting out an 'ooff' sound before hitting the ground 10 feet from where she had started. She heard Sooki screaming again, but couldn't bring herself to get up and help. Her whole body hurt like she had been struck by lightning or something. Every breath was a struggle. I forced myself to at least stay conscious although I was no help to Baldr now.

Baldr POV:

I heard Sooki's screams and saw the monster send her flying backwards. In that moment I wanted to scream at the girl for getting in the way, but knew it wouldn't help matters until the monster was dead. Continuing to move forward, I used all of my strength to thrust my sword into the monster's back. Preoccupied with Sif and the screaming Sooki, it roared in a mixture of surprise and pain. Forgoing the sword, I used it as a foot hold to jump up onto its shoulders. Letting the remainder of my rage at the whole situation be my strength I pulled a knife out of my jacket pocket. By now the monster was thrashing around to try and dislodge me, Sooki was sitting over Sif with a mixture of crying and screaming, and her vampire friends were coming to try and help me. I had to kill the monster before they reached me, or they would die faster than our kind would.

As smoothly and accurately as I could, I leaned forward and brought the knife up to its ashen throat. With no hesitation, I ended its life with a drag of my hand. The creature wobbled for a few minutes before tumbling forwards. I managed to jump free before it hit the ground.

Ignoring the vampires, who had stopped not far away and were looking at me curiously, I ran to where Sif had landed. Brushing an almost histerical Sooki out of the way, I looked over her wounds. Her left arm was bent at an odd angle that told me it was broken; there was also a large burn mark that went across her torso from the monster's sword.

"What was that thing? I thought you guys were like indestructible?" Sooki said now that she had calmed down a little bit.

I gave her a look that said, 'now you choose to be calm and collected'.

"That was a Fire Giant. They are one of the strongest creatures in the 7 worlds and are incredibly dangerous even to us, as you can tell." I replied to her as I picked Sif up as softly as I could. Without another word, I turned and took Sif back into the house.

Sif POV

My body felt as if I was asleep, yet I could hear things being said around me. The second I realized this, I also started to feel the almost mind numbing pain that came from my injuries. Pushing through the pain I heard Sooki's frightened voice ask,

"Is she going to be ok?"

Baldr's voice came next, sounding slightly angry and exhausted at the same time.

"Honestly, I don't know. Just because we are very durable doesn't mean we can't be killed. I just want to remind you that if we die, you are on your own against Loki."

I knew that he was chastising Sooki for getting in the way of our battle against the Fire Giant, and I also knew that she had no idea what was going on around her. She was used to vampires not us. I wanted to tell him to just explain to her the way it was going to have to go if she wanted to survive, but I couldn't seem to find my own voice.

As I continued to hear the people around me but was unable to move, I began to wonder what happened to those who survived a Fire Giant attack. No one ever really had, as far as our records went. Would I be stuck like this forever, conscious but unable to even open my eyes? I sure hope not. Clearing my mind I tried to go back into the state of black where I couldn't feel the pain or be subjected to the conversations of others.

Meanwhile: (Undisclosed Location)

"So the Fire Giant found them?" the first voice asked in a tone that hinted that they already knew the answer.

"Yes sir it did, and was killed by Baldr just like you predicted sir." A second voice responded moving closer to the first person who sat with their back to the second person, in a huge chair that faced a blazing fire.

"The monster also injured the girl just like you had expected. She is in a sort of semi coma state." They added, coming around the chair to face the first person. A cruel and sadistic smile crossed the first man's face.

"Good" was their response, "everything is coming along just as it should. Those Asgardians won't have a clue of what's going on until it's far too late to stop me."


End file.
